Agua y Aceite en navidad
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: ¡He regresado! y como siempre la navidad es mi época favorita para el amor pues...¿En que otra época del año el calor del ambar aceitoso se une al frío celeste del agua?
1. Chapter 1

Otro fan fic navideño! Si, lo se, lo se, para los escasos lectores que aun me quedan dadas mis faltas con mis anteriores fics, X´D pero es navidad, y dado que me gusta la navidad y que no termino un fic desde la navidad pasada pues, me daré el lujo de otro año más, darle el primer empujoncito navideño a la pareja SetoxJoey (aunque dudo que queden muchos de mis lectores del año pasado)

Disclaimer: YuGiOh Ni ninguno de mis personajes me pertenece.

Advertencias: Yaoi-Lemon (más adelante) parejas involucradas SetoxJoey y lo demás ya veremos.

**Agua y Aceite en Navidad.**

**Introducción**

Ahhhh otro año que pasa, otros árboles que se deshojan, otros hechos que pasan a ser recuerdos del ya muy maltratado calendario. Es increíble lo rápido que había pasado aquel año y bien, todos los años dice exactamente lo mismo…siempre, las exclamaciones son las mismas ¡Hay que ver como voló este año, ¡No me di cuenta que rápido pasó el tiempo! ¿¡Qué, Ya casi es navidad otra vez, estas son algunas de las típicas frases que se oyen por las calles en esa época.

Pero había cierta magia en aquella época, cierta alegría peculiar que inundaba a las calles de la ciudad dominó, aún cuando al tecnología de la cual se jactaban sus habitantes se veía presente en cada palmo de que se recorría, las modernas estructuras de los locales quedaban impregnadas de ese mágico aroma de mirra, incienso, canela y muérdago, ¡Los niños están presentes en cada vidrio de cada local! Ya que gracias a la escarcha que ha caído en cada uno de los ventanales de los escaparates muchos picaros muchachos se dan el lujo de trazar el contorno de sus sueños y regalos con sus pequeños deditos en ese pizarrón de escarcha de cada comercio.

¡Cuantas risas y cantos se oyen en ésta época! Cuanta alegría, cuanta pureza hay en el aire, pues no hay mayor satisfacción que aquella que origina la inocencia de celebrar una fecha en la que se conmemora el amor y la unidad.

Y una viva imagen de aquello era sin duda, esa cabellera rubia que recorría cual fugaz centella la pista de patinaje natural que se había formado en el parque donde en otra época del año siempre hay un lago.

Yugi: JOEEEEEY ¿¡estás seguro de que eso no es peligroso!

El muchacho más pequeño exclamó con cierto nerviosismo, la verdad es que aquel verano Joel le había prometido a Yugi que le enseñaría a patinar, cosa que el rubio estaría encantado de cumplir, después de todo las tres cosas que más disfrutaba de la navidad eran sin duda, tomar chocolate caliente y dulces ¡Muchísimos de éstos, patinar durante largo rato y por supuesto, expresar su cariño a cada uno de sus seres queridos.

Ahhhh la verdad era que la navidad era un reflejo de si mismo, rodeado de un ambiente frío y triste, pero llena de una cálida magia que nadie podría superar de algún modo. Así era él, y por eso, aquella época era tan especial.

Joey: Por favor Yugi…¡Es muy sencillo!

El rubio se movía con agilidad sobre la helada superficie, trazando con el filo de sus patines mil y un figuras que eran símbolo de su felicidad. Parecía uno con aquella pista, y en efecto, casi lo era, si bien era un pésimo nadador, el hielo se le daba con muchísima soltura, ya que su cuerpo delgado y ágil tenía la tendencia de mantener movimientos rápidos y un excelente equilibrio.

Por otro lado, Yugi y Ryou, mostraban entorpecidos movimientos, mientras que Yami tan solo lidiaba en un alejado rincón con el mecanismo de funcionamiento de aquellos extraños artilugios que usaba el rubio en los pies.

A diferencia del grupo, abrigado y cubierto en bufandas y guantes, Joey emitía fuertes temblores de frío y soltaba un fuerte vapor a través de sus entumecidos labios dada la delgadez de sus ropa a pesar del clima, pero aquello no desalentaba al rubio, cuya felicidad imposible de opacar se manifestaba en sus bruscos movimientos que opacaban la sensación de frío entre las arterias de su cuerpo.

Un quejido fuerte por parte de yugi y su rostro de medio entre la nieve indicaban que aquel no era su deporte, y una carcajada general por parte del grupo ante el rostro lleno de escarcha del exótico niño mostraban un ángulo de la navidad como ningún otro.

Sin embargo, de cara al parque, el edificio más alto e imponente de la ciudad dominó se hallaba en casi absoluto silencio por parte de sus eficaces y serios empleados, especialmente, por supuesto por parte de su presidente, un hombre al que la navidad, a pesar de su corta edad, parecía jamás haberle llegado…parecía.

Seto Kaiba se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla de trabajo, o más valdría llamarlo sillón plegable de múltiples funciones, se retiró sus pequeñas gafas de lectura y llevó una de sus sutiles manos la frente, enredándola entre sus propios mechones castaños que ya a aquellas horas de la tarde perdían prologidad y se dejaban caer molestos sobre sus ojos.

Estaba claro pues que Seto Kaiba no era el mejor ejemplo de un ánimo navideño, y que su imagen no era precisamente tan publicitaria como la de santa claus para darle alegría a aquella época, y es que, a pesar del regocijo y la viveza de la ciudad, la navidad solo significaba una bonificación para sus trabajadores en el calendario de Seto Kaiba, y posiblemente uno o dos días libres.

Movió su rostro hacia el paisaje que reflejaban los cristales espejo que conformaban las paredes de su empresa, y le dedicó una mirada perdida a los miembros del parque, donde por la lejanía solo se podían distinguir algunas figuras borrosas, riéndose y divirtiéndose con algo tan mundano como hielo en pequeñas porciones como lo era la nieve…Absurdo, sin embargo, a pesar de la falta de nitidez que originaba la lejanía, una cabellera rubia y un grupo más animoso que el resto se hacían sumamente notorios, aun a aquella distancia…

"Tirin, Tirin"

Un sonido de un nuevo correo proveniente de su laptop, clikeó fastidiado esperándose alguna basura de proyecto o balance económico para ver con cierto aire de diversión un e-mail de mokuba.

"Usted a recibido una postal de "Mokuba" por favor haga clic en el siguiente link para ver su postal"

De provenir de cualquier otra persona sobre el planeta tierra aquello hubiese originado un deje de fastidio inmenso en el CEO y posiblemente un plan para deshacerse de aquella persona posiblemente de por vida, o crearle suficientes problemas como APRA que el ya nombrado tuviese tiempo de seguir mandándole cadenas o parecidos. Pero, viniendo de su querido Hermano…

"La navidad es un época para confesar tu cariño a tus seres queridos" ¡Te quiero!"

Decía como encabezado una tarjeta animada que mostraba a un par de muñecos abrazándose hasta asfixiarse…

Lindo humor en el de los niños de hoy en día, pensó para si el CEO.

Permaneció un rato contemplando la imagen de la tarjeta postal y nuevamente desvió su atención del monitor de su computador hacia los ventanales de su oficina y más propiamente hacia el conjunto de manchones juguetones…un manchón rubio que se movía con agilidad a través de la pista de patinaje…

Seto: ¿Confesar mi cariño?


	2. ¿Joey y?

Respondo reviews: - ahhh como me gustaba hacer esto cuando escribía "Mi amigo secreto"

KaedeSakuragi: Pues en realidad cuando publiqué el primer capítulo si era halloween pero como mis fics suelen ser largos pues debo empezar con antelación para que no me duren más allá de navidad (si te acuerdas del año pasado X´D) así que aquí suelo tomar halloween como punto de referencia para iniciar mis fics de navidad. ¡Es muy bueno verte durante otro año más! Ojalá este fic llene tus expectativas ¡Nos vemos!

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Como bien le acabo de responder a Kaede, mis fics suelen ser largos y no me gustaría escribir un fic navideño después de navidad porque se pierden los ánimos, así que tengo que empezar con antelación, y suelo tomar halloween como punto de referecia, pues si, este fic contiene una trama un tanto…común y a la vez diferente, pero creo que esa es la esencia de la navidad, siempre es más o menos lo mismo, pero cada año lo vemos de una manera muy especial…y el chocolate caliente es delicioso, ya tengo planeado algo con eso a largo plazo. Jejeje, espero que lo sigas disfrutando ¡Nos vemos!

Kaiba Shirou: Pues aquí en mi pais el espíritu navideño murió hace unos años pero…¡Todos podemos contribuir de alguna manera! Y si la navidad se mantiene al menos un poquito viva gracias a mis fics pues me encanta la idea de contribuir a ello, y a tu ánimo navideño, ahora, pues gracias por tu halago, trato de hacer mis descripciones lo más minuciosas posible, este fic es más o menos un reflejo de mi vivencias actuales así que tiene particularmente especial mensaje, me alegra que se entienda ¡Me das un gran consuelo! En fin, espero seguir viendo tus reviews y sabiendo como anda ese espíritu ¡Nos leemos!

Lady-Amaltea: Hahahahaha, respondiendo a tu pregunta la verdad es que si, hace mucho que dejamos de celebrar navidad y siempre añoré esos casi "cuentos de hadas" de navidades en familias y momentos dulces y llenos de amor, pero ¿Fantasear no le hace daño a nadie no crees? Y si mis fantasías entretienen a alguien más aparte de a mi…pues ¡Enhorabuena! Tengo un punto a favor, me alegra que hayas leído "M amigo secreto" esta será un tanto diferente pero aspiro a que guste igual y no decepcione a nadie ni a mi reputación como Autora de fics navideños, ojala lo sigas disfrutando ¡Nos vemos!

BaLucita: este ha de ser el review más corto que he respondido, pero me gustó el mensaje, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando y ¡Ojalá en otra ocasión puedas ser más explicita! Jajajaja, en fin, ¡nos seguimos leyendo!

Ms. Fronkonsteen: Pues interesante suena como un buen comienzo, creo que si una historia comienza captando la atención de los lectores entonces ¡Qué más puedo pedir! Aquí te traije la actualización ¡Traté de no tardar demasiado! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Gracias por tu comentario.

Rei Dark Angel: ¿Plan maquiavélico? Pues…si, algo de eso habrá, pero shhh no lo digas muy fuerte, la verdad van a haber muchos planes en este historia y muchísima confusión y enredos, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

shira-hd: Pues, se que suena algo estúpido pero ya somos dos las fanáticas de esta pareja (se sobreentiende que yo soy una XD) uhm, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y la narrativa, como siempre trato de esforzarme para hacerlos comprender mi mensaje (cosa que no es nada fácil y me satisface muchísimo saber que lo estoy logrando) en fin, muchísimas gracias por leerme, aquí te traigo el nuevo cap ¡Qué lo disfrutes!

Capítulo 1: **¿Joey y…?**

Profesora: ¡Silencio por favor!

Una mujer de mediana edad iba perdiendo sus cabales ante un grupo revoltoso y lleno de ánimos y grandes expectativas alimentadas por las próximas vacaciones de navidad, la alegría que proporcionaba la libertad y el descanso le había devuelto la vida a aquel agotado grupo de estudiantes que recién había experimentado la agonía de los exámenes trimestrales.

Finalmente, luego de incidir un golpeteo duro contra la mesa, el sonido de los reglasos terminó por llamar la atención de los jóvenes y guardar ligera compostura, la profesora, satisfecha aunque sin apartar su rostro desesperado de la mirada de sus estudiantes habló exasperadamente.

Profesora: ¡Pensé que estaba tratando con muchachos de secundaria, no con estos niños de preescolar, alborotados y…sucios!

Al decir esto último le dirigió una particular mirada a cierto muchacho rubio de expresión picara cuyo rostro estaba embarrado de chocolate en el rededor de sus labios, aparentemente Tristan y Joey habían iniciado una competencia para ver "quien devoraba más dulces de una sola" y, por lo que parecía, Joey había ganado.

Profesora: bien estudiantes, ahora saquen su cuaderno de notas por favor para continuar con la lección.

Un rato más tarde, cuando la clase había caído en absoluto silencio una pequeña y silenciosa discusión entre amigos trataba de pasar inadvertida.

Yugi: admítelo…te gusta…tienes que decírselo… ¡en navidad siempre se dice la verdad!

Joey: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De donde sacaste que me gusta! Para nada, dios no debiste intentar debatir por el segundo lugar contra él comiendo chocolates, la azúcar te afectó hasta los pinchos.

Yugi: Está bien, no lo admitas, pero ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

Joey: ¡Te digo que no, estás equivocado!

Joey ligeramente subía el tono de voz a cada silencioso reproche de su amigo, a lo la profesora, cuyo oído a pesar de la edad no había decaído, lo reprendió únicamente al rubio con un receso limpiando la nieve del huerto escolar. Típico, siempre que dos hacían una maldad era a él a quien reprimían.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y finalmente la campana que indicaba el comienzo del receso sonó, algunos bostezos se dejaron salir de las gargantas de sus rebeldes y perezosos dueños y la tiza de la profesora mucho más corta que al inicio de la hora se dejó caer al borde del pizarrón.

Joey: Adiós chicos…me voy a cumplir mi INJUSTO, castigo gracias a las MOLESTIAS de Alguien.

Joey no dijo más, era obvio que no estaba realmente molesto, pero su sobreactuada manera de parecer herido arrancó unas cuantas risas de sus amigos al verlo arrastrarse con el pasillo con la pala que, gustosamente valdría decir, le había entregado su profesora casi al instante de oír la campana.

(POV de Joey)

Vaya, linda forma de entrar en contacto con la navidad, comenzar a acarrear nieve y que me de un catarro, en fin, más le vale a Yugi comprarme un mazo de cartas nuevo luego de esto…pufff, que desastre, encima me reprendieron agregando que debo ser "muy cuidadoso con las plantitas" y todo porque Yugi insiste en molestar con que me gusta… ¡Es absurdo! ¿Cómo yo podría sentir algo por una persona tan…pfff no lo se! Aunque debo admitir que siempre hemos estado juntos y que…baaah que más da…llevo años pensando en que cada navidad encontraré a mi amor, cada navidad pienso en la misma babosada y…termino con una pala acarreando nieve por la mujer que más me ha hablado en mi vida (bueno, a excepción claro de tea, pero ella es insignificante) mi profesora de más de 40 años…que buena suerte. Supongo que no estoy hecho para amar y ser amado…en fin, me conformaré con los chocolates.

Y, tiritando ligeramente el atractivo joven de ojos color ámbar continuó con la ardua faena de batallar por la nieve contra algunas zanahorias.

Sin embargo, Joey no estaba del todo cierto, mucho más arriba de su campo visual, en la torre del edificio, un par de azulejos radiantes posaban su brillo lleno de deseo sobre su persona…

(POV de Seto)

Incluso en aquel estado, sucio y semi-cubierto de nieve el cuerpo de Joey se veía inmensamente atractivo, el contacto de la nieve con sus delgadas ropas y la calidez de su cuerpo había empapado su ligera chaqueta y las mangas de su no muy efectiva camisa por lo que sus músculos quedaban febrilmente tallados a su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que muy pocas personas en el mundo se hubiesen percatado de la sutileza de estas marcas, sin embargo alguien tan minucioso como él nunca podría dejar pasar tan suculenta imagen…

¿Qué desde cuando había empezado a referirse al rubio como una pieza atractiva? Había comenzado ya hace tanto su fijación que lo había olvidado, y la metamorfosis que esta fijación había sufrido, pasando a atracción, fantasía y ahora un amor casi obsesivo, eran solo algunas pautas para determinar el tiempo que había pasado embelezado con el cachorro rubio.

Era obvio pues que sus fijaciones habían pasado inadvertidas para casi todos sus conocidos mutuos, a excepción claro de su hermano, que lo había descubierto en una situación bastante comprometedora fantaseando en su habitación con el perro…no era el mejor recuerdo que tenía la verdad.

"La navidad es una época para confesar tu cariño a tus seres queridos"

Aun esa frase retumbaba en su mente, habían corrido muchas navidades y el seguía con ese mismo casi enfermizo afecto sin ser confesado, por supuesto, tampoco en su vida, se había hecho a la idea de posibilidad más disparatada…era bien sabido que las atenciones del perro para con él eran obvias, y que su belleza nata era admirada por hombres sin distinción de sexo o raza, ahora bien, su fortuna, porte y actitud solo lo hacían inmensamente atractivos, no cabía duda, de que a quien Seto Kaiba quisiera lo obtendría…

Sin embargo…había algo que llevaba meditando en su mente desde que había oído esa frase…la posibilidad de hacer de una vez y por todas, realidad todas aquellas fantasías.

Por un instante se sintió algo estúpido y casi un cobarde (sensación a la que cabe recalcar NUNCA había sentido) al darse cuenta de nunca haber hecho un plan de acción (como los que el estaba perfecta y posiblemente mejor que nadie capacitado para crear) para atraer al perro a sus redes. Pero aquella fecha no pasaría por alto, de ninguna manera, en aquella navidad, el cachorro ámbar sería SUYO.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nuevamente todos reunidos en las aulas, Joey respectivamente empapado y con cara de "haber sufrido una barbaridad" recibía cientos de disculpas por parte de Yugi, aparentemente tendría el resto de la hora libre para hacerlo ya que el profesor se había ausentado al enfermarse de un fuerte resfriado, los alumnos pues, se pusieron entre todos a discutir acerca de la gran novedad navideña, el concurso de patinaje sobre hielo en parejas. Era bien sabido que la escuela dominó brindaba un espectáculo bastante popular de patinaje sobre hielo, y que las parejas participantes eran siempre muestras de amor, trabajo en equipo, pasión y talento.

Yugi: …Oye Joey…deberías invitarlo.

Ahí estaban de nuevo las insinuaciones de Yugi, Joey se giró un tanto molesto, insistiéndole repetidamente que no entendía de que hablaba, sin embargo, entendía perfectamente. Un fuerte sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas…tenía que admitirlo…alguna vez se había sentido atraído por él pero…¿Estar verdaderamente enamorado?

Yugi: jejeje te estás sonrojando, ¡Ahí está la prueba!

Joey cubrió su rostro por sus manos, mientras que, una cabellera castaña ondulaba cerca de la ventana, y cerca también, de los dueños de la próxima conversación, expectante Seto había centrado todo su interés y sus preciosas turquesas oscuras en la piel del rostro del perro…¿Sería posible? ¿Joey estaba…enamorado?

Joey: no…yo…

Yugi: ¡Así que ahora dudas! ¿Ves que estoy en lo cierto? ¡Vamos admítelo! ¡Invítalo al baile!

Joey carraspeo un segundo, se jugueteó unos instantes con el cuello de su camisa, reprimiendo en vano su insistente retórica.

Joey: ¡ESTA BIEN!

Joey se levantó de su asiento, giró su rostro, entró en contacto con la mirada azulina, tuvo un extraño temblor de nerviosismo, y encaminándose hacia la ventana llamó trató de disimular su sonrojo.

(POV de Seto)

¿Sería aquello matemáticamente posible? ¿El perro iría a declararle su amor de aquella manera tan…tan…emocionante? Pocas veces en su vida había tenido aquella sensación, no pudo más que sentir un vuelco al ver los calidos ojos ambarinos posados en los suyos propios, sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y ahora aquella radiante figura que tanto había anciano se encaminaba hacia él, a punto de pasar el bochorno de su vida invitándolo al evento pero develando todos sus sentimientos.

Desvió su mirada fingiendo no haber prestado atención y disimuló la excitación que l marcha del perro hacia sí la había causado, y esperó expectante oír su nombre en aquellos dulces labios.

Joey: Oye Tristan…¿Podemos hablar un momento?

¡¡¿¿TRISTAN! Seto se volteó sorpresivamente para notar que Joey había pasado olímpicamente de largo a su imagen y había llamado la atención de su amigo que estaba a un lado suyo.

¿¡Tristan! ¡¿Joey invitaría a tristan al evento de patinaje sobre hielo en parejas! ¡¿JOEY ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ESE IMBESIL, TROGLODITA, POBRE Y MUY POCO ATRACTIVO ESPÉCIMEN HUMANO! ¡Ahora si que lo había visto todo! Pero…¿Cómo era aquello posible? ¡Jamás había visto a Joey dedicarle especial atención a su amigo más que…¡A la de un amigo!

Por supuesto si había visto a Tristan restarle especiales miradas a su amigo, y en una que otra oportunidad fantaseando con su cabellera rubia igual que el CEO.

Comenzó a ver curiosamente por el rabillo de sus ojos al par de amigos sonrojarse pronunciadas veces y a tristan asintiendo con una media sonrisa figurada en su rostro.

Aquello estaba mal, Joey no podía estar enamorado de Tristan, era absurdo, ilógico, anormal, tampoco estaba bien aquel sentimiento, ¿Seto Kaiba teniendo envidia de alguien? ¿Desde cuando aquel sentimiento tan mundano se había apropiado de él? No, nada de eso, Joey era más, una atracción simple, casi un deseo manejable para si, en lo que a Seto Kaiba concernía Joey Wheeler podía estar perfectamente con quien quisiera…

_Pero entonces… ¿Por qué ese sentimiento tan espantoso?_

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, nos leemos pronto, ojala les haya gustado y me encantaría leer sus comentarios, insultos o reclamos que quieran darme ¡Nos leemos!


	3. No te dejes ganar

Tuve un súper accidente con mi cuenta de fanfiction…por lo cual me ausenté por muchísimo tiempo, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, trataré de sacar todo el repertorio de capítulos de fanfics que quedan por publicar.

Enjoy ) (si es que alguien sigue leyendome X´D)

(POV de Seto)

Una pesadilla.

Desde que había oído de los labios de Joey el nombre "Tristan" todo se había vuelto un tormento, y aquello era lo peor, darle tanta importancia a los sentimientos del rubio era lo peor de toda aquella pesadilla.

Ver los anaqueles plagados de corazones, las parejas recorriendo las calles, la dulzura repugnante de los amantes abrazándose, todo, absolutamente todo era sencillamente asqueroso. No podía encontrarle la belleza o importancia a cualquier cosa, se sentía afligido, sentimiento que no llamaba a su corazón desde hacía muchísimos años, se sentía confundido, cosa nueva para él, que estaba acostumbrado a llevar cuentas claras, y lo peor de todo…era sentirse _inferior._

Y no era para menos ¿Preferir a Tristan antes que a Seto Kaiba? ¿Qué era aquello? Sin darse cuenta, la limusina fue trazándose camino hasta su mansión mientras el se ahogaba en la retórica de aquellas asfixiantes preguntas, y no era para menos, por más que quisiera negárselo incluso a él mismo, su atracción por Joey era mayor incluso de lo que el creía.

Como siempre la servidumbre corrió a atenderlo, nadie prestó gran atención a su mal talante, se dirigió a la sala, exigiendo con prontitud un te caliente.

Tristan… ¿Qué tenía ese retrasado mental que el CEO no? ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto? Es decir, era lógico que lo impactara ya que es un sobresalto natural dado el hecho de que desconocía los sentimientos de ambos pero… ¿Por qué sentir esa envidia? Ese coraje que lo estaba corroyendo, era impactante el sentimiento de desazón que lo ahogaba.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse del rubio…el nunca seria segundo en el corazón de nadie…las lagrimas no podrían bordear sus ojos, la tristeza no podía invadir su corazón…y mañana, el día siguiente, todo tendría que volver a ser igual, sin importar la belleza de sus lindos ojos, lo sedoso de su piel, la calidez de su cuerpo…tendría que olvidarlo a toda costa, aquella fantasía, aquel que había sido solo un sueño, tendría que acabar…tenía que despertar de una vez por todas…

Mokuba: ¡Seto ya llegaste!

Seto le dirigió una mirada desanimada a su hermano, siquiera la sonrisa alegre y el tono despreocupado de su querido Mokuba podían sacarlo de aquel ensimismamiento al que se estaba dedicando…que asquerosa sensación era sentirse tan…débil.

Mokuba: ¿Seto?... ¿Estás bien?...

Mokuba levantó su entrecejo dudoso, aduciendo una mirada preocupada y un son curioso. Era natural que su hermano se mostrase serio, pero nunca tan desanimado y menos delante suyo.

Seto: perfectamente.

Tomó su taza calmadamente sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, el castaño se llevó la taza a los labios, pero su mente divagaba tan lejos que no podía siguiera sorber el calido líquido…su brillo le recordaba a los ojos de Joey…encaminándose hacia…

Mokuba: déjame adivinar ¿Algo con Joey?

Comenzó a escupir parte de lo poco que había tomado ¿Qué había sido eso? Vaya que su hermanito si era impertinente, pero, en un desahogo que no pudo evitar, asintió mostrando su expresión llena de rabia.

Mokuba: entonces ya te enteraste de lo de Tristan.

Alució el pequeño niño con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, en cierto modo, compadeciéndose y burlándose de su hermano mayor, hay que ver que Seto si tenía algo de humano.

Seto por otro lado trataba de disimular su sonrojo en vano ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía lo de ellos dos a excepción de él? ¿El mundo había enloquecido o qué?

Seto: ¡BASTA DE HABLAR DE ESE IMBESIL!

Mokuba: No creo que Joey sienta algo realmente por Tristan…creo que la soledad lo está confundiendo…

Mantuvieron silencio unos instantes, Seto comenzó a meditar sobre aquello último…sabía que su hermano buscaba consolarlo, pero el pequeño tenía razón, había intercambiado más miradas con Joey que lo hacían notar que en realidad, cierta atención le dedicaba…pero entonces… ¿Por qué Tristan?

Mokuba: solo puedo decirte que…no puedes dejar que Tristan te gane hermano…eres un Kaiba…Me decepcionaría mucho si te dejases vencer.

A lo último el pequeño se levantó juguetonamente y salió en un pequeño trote dando algunos pequeños brincos, confiando en que sus palabras serían más que suficiente para hacer reflexionar al CEO.

_Eres muy inteligente hermano…pero en asuntos del corazón, los niños somos los más sabios…_

Quedó unos instantes pensativo, con su cuerpo exhausto sobre el mueble, tan solo girando sobre sus dedos la taza de te que lentamente iba perdiendo su calidez… ¿Desde cuando él se rendía tan fácil? Incluso en el juego de cartas, no importaba quedar en segundo lugar el siempre lucharía…y dejarse ganar por alguien como aquel castaño…era absurdo.

Se rió para si unos instantes… ¿Cómo pudo pensar en dejarse ganar de esa forma?

Mokuba tenía razón…el se había prometido a Joey para aquella navidad…_y lo obtendría. _

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(POV de Tristan)

"5, 4, 3, 2…COMENZAMOS"

Quien diría que las clases de patinaje sobre hielo serían algo complicado, si bien creía que la tortura había acabado cuando por fin logró colocarse los patines (una talla menos que la suya) el pararse y avanzar dos metros solo para caer encima de Joey (lo único bueno de todo aquello) habían sido parte de su desastrosa coreografía en su "iniciación al patinaje sobre hielo"

Joey: ¿Te ayudo?

Una amigable sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio el cual ofrecía sus manos a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse y patinar a su lado.

Aquello era maravilloso, él, Joey, juntos…

Tomó las sedosas manos del rubio entre las suyas propias, ásperas de tanto conducir su motocicleta y un agudo sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

Todo aquello era perfecto, tenía al rubio entre sus manos, tantas noches había fantaseado con aquella imagen, era como un sueño, la idea de que Joey, finalmente, accediera a formar parte de su corazón.

No iba a negar a nadie que sorpresa era poco para describir lo que le había ocasionado la acción del rubio…¡Después de todo teniendo a tantas personas a su alrededor! Aunque claro, ellos habían estado juntos desde hacía tanto tiempo…pero siempre creyó que eso sería "juntos pero no revueltos" Hasta le había pasado la ridícula idea por la mente de que se fijaría en Kaiba antes que en él, pero las múltiples charlas con Yugi le habían echo concluir que efectivamente si tendría una oportunidad y que el futuro juntos no era tan trillado como lo había imaginado.

Un futuro que con la invitación del rubio ahora se encontraba asegurado…

¿O no?


	4. ¿Bailamos?

Respondo reviews (sorprendentemente alguien aun me lee XD)

Kida Luna: hermana, su apoyo incondicional es el que me obliga a seguir escribiendo, le cuento que tuve un super problema con la cuenta de fanfiction y no es sino ahora que por fin pude recuperarla y volver a iniciar sesión, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y procuraré que el fic fluya lo más rápido posible, gracias hermanuchis, la quiero )

Tariqa: Bueno, para que no te quedes con las ganas acá hay continuación, los caps son algo cortos pero trato de que sea bastante fluida la historia y así terminemos bien con un poquito cada día, gracias por tu apoyo y tu review, de verdad lo necesitaba )

**Capítulo 3: ¿Bailamos?**

-¿Vas a quedarte solo practicando?- preguntó Tristan mientras terminaba de secar sus patines y los guardaba en su mochila, ahora que por fin podían estar juntos, detestaba la idea de que Joey prefiriese pasar aquella noche en una pista de hielo que con él.

-Si, quiero ver que pasos nuevos podemos establecer, si ganamos la competencia tendremos una buena plata hermano y sabes que la necesito- terminó Joey que buscaba entre algunos discos la canción más adecuada.

-¿No habrá problema con que te quedes hasta tan tarde con la pista para ti solo?- examinó Tristan observando los palcos vacíos alrededor de la pista. Joey tenía una gracia poco característica cuando se trataba de patinar sobre hielo y aquel año al fin había conseguido suficiente intensivo de irse a la pista, incluso con una pareja de su mismo sexo.

-Para nada, trabajé aquí hace dos años, me hice amigo del dueño ya le pedí permiso para quedarme un par de horas más, vete tranquilo- terminó Joey con una sonrisa inocente, aunque ya estuvieran claras las preferencias de cada uno por el otro, era muy poco tiempo para dedicarse mayores muestras de afecto que aquellas, el tiempo determina el crecimiento de la pasión y la confianza, ya habría ocasiones para más.

Tristan lanzó un último suspiro derrotado y lanzó su mochila contra su espalda y le dedicándole una última seña de despedida a Joey… ¿Quién podría jamás resistirse a una sonrisa como la de aquel rubio? No había podido oponer resistencia en tantos años, mucho menos podría hacerlo ahora.

(POV de Joey)

Los ojos de Joey se entornaron siguiendo la marcha de su amigo hasta cerrarse de placer al oír el chillido de la puerta al cerrarse y dejarlo solo por completo. Aquel era un verdadero alivio, sentirse solo con el frío arrastrándose desde la helada superficie entrelazándose en finas hebras alrededor de su cuerpo era una sensación maravillosa.

No es que no disfrutase de la compañía de Tristan, sin duda le ayudaba a llenar ese vacío que sentía por dentro, a demás, había sido su amigo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que era imposible no sentirse a gusto con él. Pero prefería cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del sonido de los patines rozando el hielo y desprendiendo pequeñas partículas que centelleaban al contacto con el tenue foco de luz que iluminaba parcialmente el centro de la pista. Lentamente se dejó llevar por aquella extraña sensación de desahogo y libertad y extendió los brazos aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y su mente sumida en aquella extraña y reconfortante oscuridad.

_We've just been introduced,  
I do not know you well,  
But when the music started  
Something drew me to your side._

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella música proveniente de cualquier parte despertándolo de su ensoñación, era una canción de vals, la recordaba vagamente de alguna película.

_So many men and girls,  
Are in each others arms.  
It made me think we might be  
Similarly occupied._

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por su espalda y deslizándose a su lado. Cerró los ojos por el placer de que le producía aquel cuerpo calido que lo rodeaba guiándolo al compás de la música.

_Shall we dance?  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_

Sintió como era volteado con fuerza para encarar el rostro de su misteriosa pareja de baile y los fríos ojos de Seto Kaiba rompieron el tibio encanto que recreaba aquella escena llena de misterio.

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar?- gritó Joey intentando separarse del CEO en vano, sus fuerzas no respondían o mejor dicho, _no querían responder_.

_Shall we dance?  
Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?_

Seto no respondió y en su lugar tomó su cintura para obligarlo a reducir la poca distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos mientras patinaban, dando pequeñas vueltas, sus manos se entrelazaron en una posición de vals, mientras sus rostros se rozaban mejilla a mejilla, sentir la suavidad de la piel de su enemigo, su cabello lacio moviéndose libremente a través de la pequeña brisa que producían sus movimientos, la firmeza de sus manos sosteniendo las suyas propias, no era lo que jamás considero su fantasía más profunda, pero aquella noche, en aquel instante se transformó en una que llevaría toda la vida.

_When the last little star has left the sky,  
Shall we still be together   
With are arms around each other_

El ojiazul lo encaró con pasión y lo levantó con sus brazos girando ambos a dueto, no podía parar de bailar con Seto, no podía despegar sus rostros cuyas frentes ya se rozaban, no podían parar de sonreír al compás de la música, ni de respirar el aliento cálido el uno del otro que emanaba de sus cuerpos transpirados y llenos de pasión, era como si desbordaran sentimientos que jamás habían sentido, como si sus cuerpos se llenaran de una vida nueva en la que jamás habían existido pesares para ninguno y todo se reducía a dos jóvenes apasionados deslizándose a través de la pista intercambiando un sentimiento nuevo para ambos, dos desconocidos sonrientes a los que tan solo les interesaba demostrar su afecto en silencio, entre miradas llenas de expresión y con un velo musical hablando en su lugar.

_And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen,  
Shall we dance?  
__Shall we dance?  
Shall we Dance?_

La música se aminoró lentamente el encanto producido por el susurro del eco de aquella melodía se desvaneció al igual que sus pasos, ambos quedaron encarándose, respirando agotados y en silencio el uno frente al otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seto?- Preguntó Joey nuevamente tratando de disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas provocado por el cansancio y los toques del ojiazul- ¿Cómo entraste?

- eso es lo de menos, lo único importante para ti ahora es que estoy aquí- dijo Seto con ese talante frío y lleno de superioridad que ya se había vuelto natural en el, pero con algo suave en el susurro de su voz.

-Si crees que solo porque bailamos cinco minutos no signific…- comenzó el rubio siendo interrumpido por los dedos del CEO que rozaron sus labios para acallar sus gritos.

-Shh…la música va a comenzar de nuevo- dijo Seto volviendo a tomar los brazos de Joey y colocándolos en posición para bailar –Esta noche, no me vas a poder ladrar- terminó sonriendo el ojiazul una sonrisa pícara y sincera que hacía lucir su rostro diez veces más hermoso de lo que ya era haciendo el calor subir a las mejillas del rubio que se sentía intoxicado de aquel cuerpo…y le encantaba.

Pasaría una eternidad disfrutando de aquella atmósfera de película, sin importar las condiciones, los involucrados, sin importar su relación con aquel pedante ejecutivo, todo lo que su corazón deseaba aquella noche era seguir bailando, bailar hasta olvidar todo lo demás.

_When the last little star has left the sky,  
Shall we still be together   
With are arms around each other  
And shall you be my new romance?  
On the clear understanding  
That this kind of thing can happen,_

_Shall we dance, Shall we dance, Shall we dance. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Pudiste escoger la canción que bailaremos en la competencia?- preguntó Tristan con suavidad a Joey que parecía no salir de aquella ensoñación taciturna en la que se encontraba. Era raro ver a Joey con ese talante embobado, o al menos inusual, especialmente en aquellas fechas que resultaban tan melancólicas para él.

Pero aquella ensoñación sin duda no se trataba de un recuerdo triste y oculto de su pasado, aquella sonrisa tonta llena de inocencia y ternura lo delataba, sus ojos solo mostraban un brillo apasionado que los hacían lucir aun más hermosos y vivos, estaban llenos de un sentimiento que desconocía hasta ahora en su amigo.

-¿Joey? ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Tristan entusiasmado ante la idea de ser el dueño de aquella adorable expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Joey tratando de recuperar la compostura al ver entrar al salón al castaño, trató de desviar su mirada de los pálidos ojos del dueño de sus más profundas y detestables fantasías en vano.

-¿Que si quieres bailar?- preguntó Tristan de nuevo que había ignorado por completo aquel gesto de su amigo para con el CEO.

Seto giró de su asiento donde ya había encendido su laptop dedicándole una mirada inquisidora al rubio ante la pregunta de su amigo, a lo que Joey le correspondió con la misma mirada punzante adornada con una media sonrisa llena de confusión, timidez y algún nuevo sentimiento que se colaba entre sus expresiones faciales.

-Si- terminó el rubio –Realmente me encantaría.


End file.
